A Light to the Neverending Darkness
by TheRainingClouds
Summary: With everyone against Riku and Sora, they fight to get what they want. With the help of their friends, like the pyro-maniac Axel, Sora and Riku try to muster up the courage to face each other. SoRiku.
1. Chapter 1 Riku

**A Light to the Never Ending Darkness**

**CHAPTER 1**

****DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be here. I'd be with Riku on Destiny Islands.****

**A/N: This story will be written in both the point of views of Riku and Sora. We will be switching off between the two with every passing chapter. If there is any confusion, go ahead and ask. ****J**

The waves relaxed me as I sat next to Sora. I couldn't believe it was over, we actually beat Xemnas. Soon, things were finally gonna go back to normal.

Feeling like this was the perfect time to be honest to Sora, after everything that i've done, i decided to be open with him.

"Hey...what I said back there... about thinking I was better at stuff than you... to tell you the truth, Sora... I was jealous of you."

"What for?" Silly sora. Always so naiive. But that was exactly why i loved him.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart."

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too."

"Like what?"

"Like... wanting to be like you." *Oh really.*

"Well, there is one advantage to being me... Something you could never imitate."

"Really? What's that?" Sora said with slight shock

"Having you for a friend."

"Then I guess... I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too."

My heart felt warm at his sweet reply. always so sweet, Sora. it was then that I knew that everything was going to be just fine.

***flashforward***

I felt a sharp pain coming from my forehead as I realized that my head had slipped from my hand and hit my desk.

I yelped out and raised my hand to attempt to ease the pain. *Great…. fell asleep again.* I glanced up at Mr. Yagami and sighed in relief.

*Well...at least he didn't notice.* I looked across me and saw a smirking Sora. How adorable. I half heartedly glared at him. As if I could actually stay mad at him...

"Had a nice nap, Riku?", Sora whispered.

I was about to give a comeback when the bell rang.

"FINALLY. Lunch.",I groaned.

I walked towards the door with Sora closely behind I glanced at him as we walked he always looked so cheerful… I loved that about him.

"Hey mind if I borrow your notes?" I asked him as we stood in the cafeteria line.

"Huh? Yeah no problem you're gonna need it you missed some important stuff." Sora said putting his hands at the back of his head

"Great." I sighed. "So what are you going to get?" I said noticing we were almost to the front of the line. *hope they're serving pizza today...or nachos...or- *

"HEY, SORA!!"

"Hm?" I turned towards the source of the voice and saw Tidus walking up to us.

"SORA! What's up, man?!"

"Hey, Tidus", Sora grinned.

"Hey, we gathered a few guys for a friendly match of struggle! Wanna come?" Tidus said and Sora got a huge grin on his face and I knew I would have lunch alone today.

"Sure!", sora beamed.

"Hey, Riku, you don't mind, right?"

"Wha- Oh. No. No, you go ahead, I'll catch you later. "

"Good luck." I said smirking which seemed to reassure him.

"Okay! See ya!"

*sigh...Great...guess I'm sitting alone again.* Riku thought sadly. Walking across the cafeteria, Riku scanned the benches to find a spot to sit at.

He debated whether to sit by Hayner, or alone. He glanced over at Hayner, who seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with Olette. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Hayner!", Olette giggled.

Hayner blushed, wearing a big stupid grin on his face.

*Ugh. I'd rather sit alone*

Walking to an empty bench, Riku was completely oblivious to the sudden darkness portal that formed near a group of trashcans.

*it's harder than I thought...I wish I could just tell him...but...I just can't.*

"Argh! Trashcans?! Damn- DAMN IT!"

"What the-?"

Riku turned to see a struggling Axel, who, apparently, had a banana peel stuck in his hair.

"Pfft. i knew he wasn't gone." I said and Axel sat next to me on the bench.

"Riku, you're such a loner."

"You're just as much of a loner as I am." I said turning to look at Axel with a glare.

"So where's your little lover?" Axel said and I could feel his eyes on me.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I said my palms getting a little sweaty.

"Look Riku, I may be an idiot sometimes, but I'm not blind." Axel said starring me straight in the eyes.

"It's pretty obvious you like him so why haven't you told him?"

"I.." I sighed. I didn't know why, but I just never felt it was the right time to tell him. "I don't know Axel. I just don't know." I stared at the floor.

"Well.... - " Axel started.


	2. Chapter 1 Sora

**A/N: This story will be written in both the point of views of Riku and Sora. We will be switching off between the two with every passing chapter. If there is any confusion, go ahead and ask. :D**

****Chapter 1 - Sora****

"Sora, wake up"

*Roxas...? Ugh...I'm going.*

"I'm up." Sora said, sitting up on his bed with his eyes closed.

*What? Something's touching my head...*

"WHOA!" Sora screamed, feeling himself being thrown off his bed.

"Argghh...that hurt..." he groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Come on, hurry up. I'm not going to be late to school again because of you." Cloud said, standing next to Roxas.

"Heh. I told you to get up..." Roxas said as he helped Sora up off the floor.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sora mumbled.

"LETS GO!" Cloud roared up to Sora and Roxas.

"We're goin', we're goin'..." Roxas replied lazily as he walked down the stairs.

"C'mon Sora, he sounds pretty _mad_." Roxas smirked, rolling his eyes.

Sora was walking down the stairs slowly when he felt his stomach grumble.

"Bu-But....Breakfast...?" Sora pouted.

"I wouldn't if I were you, but do what you want.." Roxas warned.

*I'll get a poptart!* Sora thought as he walked towards the kitchen cabinet.

"POPTART!!" Sora screamed, opening a packet.

"Thanks." Cloud said, grabbing the poptart right out of Sora's hand and eating it. "Hurry up, you have less than two minutes. If you're not out by then, I'm leaving without you."

"MY POPTART!!" Sora screamed and grabbed another one from the box.

"Give me a poptart." Roxas said walking behind Sora and grabbed the poptart.

"Thanks. Come on lets go."

"AH again! Fine, im coming." Sora said reaching back into the poptart box and realizing that there were none left. "AAAHHHH!!"

*FLASHFORWARD*

*Ah when is class going to end?* I thought as I wrote down what Mr. Yagami said. *I'm so bored.*

I looked across at Riku, who was slowly drifting off to sleep.

*Heh Heh...Look at that lazy bum...he looks so peaceful...* Sora thought fondly.

Sora continued to watch Riku, when he noticed that his head was slowly slipping from his hand.

*HAH. I gotta watch this...* Sora snickered to himself.

*3...2...1..*

-BAM!-

"Argghhhhh!!" Riku screamed in pain.

"Had a nice nap, Riku?" I whispered as he glared up at me.

-RIINGG-

*yayyy! lunch!* my stomach growled.

"FINALLY. Lunch." Riku groaned and I walked behind him towards the cafeteria.

*Man, today's been such a drag...first, a pop quiz...then a whole class spent taking notes. What's next?!...Hmmmm?*

Sora looked up at Riku as they were approaching the cafeteria.

*Whoa. Since when has Riku been so toned? Looks like all that time in the darkness did him some good afterall...Wait! What am i thinking?!* Sora blushed lightly when Riku suddenly turned around.

"Hey mind if I borrow your notes?" Riku asked as they nearly reached the front of the lunch line.

"Huh? Yeah, no problem. You're gonna need it, you missed some important stuff." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"Great." Riku sighed. "So what are you going to get?"

*maybe some pizza...Oh! nachos I want nachos.*

"HEY, SORA!!" I heard someone call my name and I turned around to see Tidus running towards us.

"SORA! What's up, man?"

"Hey, Tidus." I said grinning.

"Hey, we gathered a few guys for a friendly match of struggle! Wanna come?" Tidus said.

*Hmm..maybe I should. I think I need some time away from Riku for a while.*

"Sure!" I said, and I realized I sounded too happy."Hey Riku, you don't mind right?" I said turning to him.

"Wha- Oh. No. No, you go ahead, I'll catch you later. Goodluck."

*He seems fine about it...I hope.*

"Okay! See ya!" I said.

I started walking away towards the front door and turned briefly to look at Riku.

*Oh, well at least he'll sit with Hayner. I wouldn't leave if he didn't have anybody to sit next to...*

"So, hey, how come you didn't invite Riku? He could've came, yanno." Tidus said.

"You know he never likes to. I knew he'd say no." I replied modestly.

"Ah, yeah. Why doesn't he, anyway? Weird.." Tidus said thoughtfully.

"Hm. I don't really know, actually."

*Why DOESN'T he ever play?...*

"Aye, Sora, man! How's it goin'?!"

"Hey Wakka!" I grinned.

I looked over behind Wakka and scanned my competition.

*Hmm...Cloud, Zack, Tidus, Roxas, and....Yazoo?*

"Hey, Yazoo, you playing too? Thought you were too GOOD for this game." I smirked.

"I am. Cloud said you guys needed a referee, so..." Yazoo drifted off as he walked towards a lone bench.

"Hm. 'Kay then. You guys ready?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"GO BROTHER, GO!" Sora exclaimed as Cloud charged at Zack.

"SHUT UP, SORA, YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME!" Cloud roared back as Zack dodged his tackle.

"HAH!" Zack yelled, and slammed Cloud with his struggle bat.

"ARRGGGHHH!!!" Cloud screamed painfully and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Err...woops." Sora mumbled quietly.

"AND THE WINNER IS ZACK FAIR!!!" Yazoo yelled.

"Grrrrr....Sora...." Cloud growled as he rubbed his back.

"NEXT UP IS TIDUS AND WAKKA." Yazoo announced.

"Don't hold back, mon." Wakka said, winking at Tidus.

"Didn't plan to." Tidus replied, winking back.

"STRUGGLE!"

Letting out a battle cry, Wakka ran towards Tidus.

"Uh uh uhh..." Tidus said mockingly and tripped Wakka to the floor.

"Nice try, but not good enough, Wakka." and with that Tidus swung his bat repeatedly at him.

The orbs rained down to the floor as Tidus ran to collect them.

"TIDUS! Grrrr..." Wakka groaned.

"THRITY SECONDS LEFT!" Yazoo roared.

"C'MON, WAKKA! GET UP!" Roxas cheered.

"FIFTEEN SECONDS!"

Wakka ran at Tidus once more and tried to get a good hit at him.

"GOTCHA!" Wakka yelled triumpthfully.

"TIME!" Yazoo said just as Wakka started to collect the orbs.

"Ah, mon...."

"WINNER IS....TIDUS!"

"YESSS!" Tidus beamed as he skipped down the stage.

"OKAY GUYS! LET'S TAKE A QUICK BREAK BEFORE OUR CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH!" Yazoo roared.

"Phew. I feel tired after just watching that." Sora said.

"Hah, yeah. Just so you know, I'm not goin' easy on ya!" Roxas said teasingly.

"Same here." Sora grinned.

"Hey guys, we'll be back right now, okay? Gonna go get some lunch. You want anything?" Zack asked.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, didn't get a chance to eat at lunch time." Sora said sheepishly.

"Yeah, me either." Roxas agreed.

"Okay. Be back later." and with that, Zack and the rest of the guys took off.

"Ahh...i'm so sleepy." Sora yawned as he laid down on the bench.

"Sure... 'sleepy'.... "Roxas said accusingly.

"Hmmmm? Whaddaya mean?"

"Don't act surprised. I'm still closer than you think." Roxas smirked.

"Oh...yeah..." Sora mumbled as he looked down at the ground.

"So what's wrong?"

Sora looked at Roxas with resistance.

"Uhh..." Sora started.

"Wait. This doesn't have to do with Riku, does it?"

"WHA-? N-no! How?! Wait, WHAT?! How'd you know?? Ahh..." Sora looked down, defeated.

"What, did you forget that we were once the same person, or something?" Roxas said, laughing.

"N-no, but..."

"I remember you were worrying about some feelings you had for him...once you guys got back..." Roxas said carefully.

"I...yeah...I think I just started getting them...again."

"It's completely normal, Sora."

"You think so?" Sora looked up hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys. Hope you're in the mood for sandwiches, cuz well, that's all they had..." Tidus said

walking up to them with a bag in his hand.

"Thanks!" Sora said, obviously in a much better mood now. "Ah....peanutbutter and jelly..." Sora said dreamily and bit into his sandwich.

---------------------------------------------------

"OKAY! NOW THAT YOU GUYS STUFFED YOUR FACES...IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE! SORA, ROXAS, YOU

GUYS ARE UP."

"Hehehe..." Sora smirked.

"Let's do it!" Roxas beamed.

"STRUGGLE!"

Sora dashed towards Roxas and gave him a mocking expression.

"NYEAH NYEAH!!!!" Sora stuck out his tongue as he ran past him.

" Wha-? NO! PLAY FAIR!" Roxas yelled as he ran after Sora.

Sora then turned quickly around and rammed Roxas hard, bat in hand. Roxas's eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

"HAH!" Sora exclaimed and started to pick up the fallen orbs.

"Hmmm...13...14...15..that's five more than Roxas has!" Sora grinned devilishly.

"THRITY SECONDS!" Yazoo screamed.

"Ahhh..." Roxas groaned. "SORA!"

Roxas knew where this was going.

"HA HA HAHA HA HAAAAAH!!!!" Sora grinned sheepishly as he started to run.

So then the chase began. Sora pranced around the stage as Roxas ran after him.

"SORA! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Roxas whined.

"FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...-"

"Hehehehe..." Sora smirked.

"ONE! Well, it's obvious who the winner is. Man, Sora...hahha" Yazoo laughed.

"YAY!" Sora cheered. "Hah...sorry!"

"Grrrr...." Roxas looked up Sora, and laughed. "It's okay. It'd be nice to see something

different, though."

"It would be, wouldn't it?" Sora grinned with his hands behind his head.

"Hmph. Haha.." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Ugh. Well that was fun, guys, but I'm beat. Let's go home, yeah?" Tidus groaned.

Everyone mumbled in agreement and bid their goodbyes.

"Let's go, Sora." Roxas said as he got up from his bench.

"Okay." Sora said as he started walking after Roxas and Cloud. "Oh, and Roxas..." Sora whispered.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, brother." Roxas smiled.


End file.
